Project Omega
(Fictionalised SG-7-as-prominent-team dimension ('SG7PT')) Background 'Project Omega' was a classified operation initiated by the command at Area 51. It involved the planning of the building of the first Earth ships used from Goa'uld technology and design. The obtaining of the Al'kesh from the Goa'uld system lord Hel'lac gave the command team an incentive to begin work on using Goa'uld technology to combat the SGC's enemies. The first ship, the Odon, named after its chief designer and engineer, German-American Wilhelm Odon (originally given the test name P-01), was created from technology retrieved from Hel'lac's Al'kesh. It resembled a general Al'kesh shape but was more streamlined, being based also on space shuttle designs. However, on its test flight its systems backfired and threatened to self-destruct over the US State of Iowa. In the end however the self-destruct sequence was averted. The Odon was tested again a year later, with some of the Goa'uld technology extracted and more advanced technology from other races installed, now known technically as the P-02. At this stage it was successful, and was duly comissioned as the new first Tau'ri ship. The third evolution, the P-03, was meant to re-fortify the hull of the Odon, after it was handed over to the Russian program for usage and repairs. However, this refortification ran into difficulties as the ship struggled to adapt to it's new armour. It was revealed later that it was sabotaged by an elitist team of Russian rogues who set yet another self-destruct on it, but this again failed, despite the Odon running into severe difficulty and sustaining heavy damage. Following this it was transferred back to the US Government, and re-designed as the P-04. After the P-04 Odon was damaged yet again in the battle with the Kivh of system lord Horan'dias, new designs for better ships were tested. However, the P-05, P-06, P-07 and P-08, despite all being designed and theoretically tested, all systematically failed, and none were commisioned. The P-09 however, which incorporated the latest technology from both the Ancients and the Asgard, was seen as a success. Having been built quickly and rushed into operation, the ship's shakedown cruise almost resulted in a disaster, with the ship being unwillingly drawn into a fiercesome battle between the Ancient Idols and the Khemrians. However, it survived the battle and became the primary Tau'ri ship with the Odon kept as a reserve. It was not given an official name, however (despite being called the Odon II at first), for eighteen months. After the destruction of the P-04 Odon by the Replicators, Area 51 sought to build another P-09 class ship in order to add more independent firepower to the Tau'ri forces. However, it soon became apparent that their Imperium allies had enough firepower in order to aid the P-09 on its voyages. Nevertheless, a new ship design was drawn up. The P-10 was designed due to concerns that the P-09 had some difficulties during battles in terms of hull and shield strength. The P-10 was finished following the Engil War and was given the name Starstorm, whilst the P-09 was finally named the Solaris. Shortly afterwards the Solaris was destroyed by Engil forces; after which another P-10 class vessel began to be constructed, and soon enough was completed before entering service under the name Mercury. Specifications P-01: Role: Battlecruiser Ships: Odon Dimensions: Length: 300m Width: 145m Height: 150m Armament: 10 Photon Arrays 8 Flak Cannons 2 Direct Main Energy Cannons Defensive Systems: Goa'uld Shields Naquadah Armour (5-15m) Power and Propulsion: Naquadah Reactor -Subspace Communications -Goa'uld Rings -Self-Destruct System Naquadah Hyperdrive -Naquadah Generator -3 Primary Sublight Engines -4 Secondary Sublight Engines Capacity: 95 Crew -50 Officers -20 Marines -15 Science Staff -10 Medical Staff P-02: Role: Battlecruiser Ships: Odon (First Re-Fit) Dimensions: Length: 300m Width: 145m Height: 150m Armament: 12 Timebank Cannons 10 Photon Arrays 8 Flak Cannons 2 Direct Main Energy Cannons Defensive Systems: Faretu Shields Naquadah/Faretu Incorporated Armour (5-15m) Power and Propulsion: Naquadah Reactor -Subspace Communications -Goa'uld Rings -Self-Destruct System Naquadah Hyperdrive -Naquadah Generator -3 Primary Sublight Engines -4 Secondary Sublight Engines Capacity: 110 Crew -55 Officers -30 Marines -15 Science Staff -10 Medical Staff P-03: Role: Battlecruiser Ships: Odon (Russian Re-Fit) Dimensions: Length: 300m Width: 145m Height: 150m Armament: 14 Timebank Cannons 12 Photon Arrays 10 Flak Cannons 4 Direct Main Energy Cannons Defensive Systems: Faretu Shields Faretu Hull/Trinium Reinforcements (10-20m) Power and Propulsion: Naquadah Reactor -Subspace Communications -Asgard Beaming Technology -Goa'uld Rings -Self-Destruct System Naquadah Hyperdrive -Naquadah Generator -3 Primary Sublight Engines -4 Secondary Sublight Engines Capacity: 110 Crew -55 Officers -30 Marines -15 Science Staff -10 Medical Staff P-04: Role: Heavy Battlecruiser Ships: Odon (Third Re-Fit) Dimensions: Length: 330m Width: 165m Height: 150m Armament: 16 Timebank Cannons 16 Polaris Cannons 14 Photon Arrays 10 Flak Cannons 8 Direct Main Energy Cannons Defensive Systems: Asgard Shields Trinium Hull (15-20m) Power and Propulsion: Naquadah Reactor -Subspace Communications -Asgard Beaming Technology -Goa'uld Rings -Self-Destruct System Naquadah Hyperdrive -Naquadah Generator -3 Primary Sublight Engines -4 Secondary Sublight Engines Capacity: 140 Crew -65 Officers -30 Marines -25 Science Staff -20 Medical Staff P-05/P-06/P-07/P-08: Unreleased P-09: Role: Heavy Battlecruiser Ships: Solaris Dimensions: Length: 1,185m Width: 495m Height: 445m Armament: 22 Polaris Cannons 20 Timebank Cannons 14 Energy Beam Arrays 6 Secondary Photon Cannons Defensive Systems: Asgard Shields Secondary Imperium Shields (Upgraded) Trinium Hull (25-40m) Power and Propulsion: Naquadah Reactor -Subspace Communications -Asgard Beaming Technology -Imperium Beaming Technology (Upgraded) -Goa'uld Rings -Self-Destruct System Polaris Hyperdrive -Polaris Generator -2 Primary Sublight Engines -3 Secondary Sublight Engines Capacity: 250 Crew -110 Officers -55 Marines -45 Science Staff -40 Medical Staff 35 Fighter Craft -30 F-302's -5 F-303's P-10: Role: Heavy Battlecruiser Ships: Starstorm, Mercury Dimensions: Length: 1,325m Width: 510m Height: 435m Armament: 24 Polaris Cannons 22 Timebank Cannons 16 Energy Beam Arrays 12 Secondary Photon Cannons Defensive Systems: Imperium Shields Seondary Asgard Shields Trinium Hull (20-40m) Power and Propulsion: Naquadah Reactor -Subspace Communications -Asgard Beaming Technology -Imperium Beaming Technology -Self-Destruct System Polaris Hyperdrive -Polaris Generator -3 Primary Sublight Engines -5 Secondary Sublight Engines Capacity: 265 Crew -120 Officers -60 Marines -45 Science Staff -40 Medical Staff 45 Fighter Craft -35 F-302s -10 F-303s